Renaissance in Ruin
by Lena-Ann-Rene
Summary: An epic yet short Hero's journey about Dawn's destiny involving Sinnoh's legends and myths. Dawn/Cynthia subtext Somewhat AU, and more so based on game-version Dawn. R
1. Chapter one: Calm waters

_Renaissance in Ruin _

_By Lena-Ann-Rene_

"_The world has been in balance ever since it came into existence. Now I worry the balance is fading away, I notice it more and more each time I travel. Not only are the weather Patterns changing, but so is the behavior of wild Pokémon and humans alike. The change is subtle yet certain. The three guardians of the world have been disturbed, which they shouldn't have, but I haven't a clue as to why. I worry now that what my daughter predicted in such a young age that she can't even recall it –is becoming reality. All I can do is hope my suspicions are wrong_." –_Professor Rowan_.

**Chapter one: Calm waters **

The silent wind swirled Dawn's long raven hair into a mess. Dawn watched as the sun peeked out from the horizon, shedding light upon the island of Twinleaf. How long has it been since she had last considered her childhood dreams? Just a few years ago all she cared about was leaving behind the secluded island to pursue her dreams when she would become of age, yet now that Dawn could follow her dreams, she felt as if it no longer mattered. Research had taken up most of her free time when she wasn't studying for the graduation exam. In every civilized region of the world children took up a specialization at school adhering to their skills and interests after entering the eighth grade level.

Dawn specialized at training Pokémon in battle as well as the study of ancient mythology. Training Pokémon was Dawn's primary objective and a major childhood dream, however thanks to her Dad's influence; she had also developed a keen interest in the mysteries of a world full of Pokémon of all size and shape.

While some Pokémon, such as Pikachu were adorably harmless, and safe even for little children to raise and train; a greater number was the exact opposite, and that's where a Pokémon trainer specialization came to use. There were plenty of children running around on the mainland of Sinnoh who considered themselves Pokémon trainers, fought gym leaders and some even bested the elite four; however that was fun and games in comparison to the degree of danger and skill it would take to be a true learned Pokémon trainer. Dawn wasn't sure if true Pokémon trainers, like the ones in the legends still existed. "Ever since I can remember I wanted to become a true Pokémon trainer." Dawn whispered towards the endless sea stretching beyond the horizon.

The relaxing atmosphere was broken when she heard Leo shout as he ran toward her. "Professor Rowan wants to talk to you Dawn!" Leo shouted breathlessly as he neared Dawn.

As she walked alongside Leo, Dawn took a quick glance in his direction. Leo had his blond hair reaching to his nose and in a curly mess, while his blue eyes shined like the sea had a few moments prior when the early morning sunlight reflect within his eyes. Leo noticed Dawn's quick glance, deciding to break the silence that felt awkward to him. "So Dawn, it seems you've grown taller since the last time I checked." Dawn replied absently. "Not as tall as you Leo." He gave a chuckle. "Come on Dawn, it wouldn't be good if you were past six feet. You are just an inch below I'd say -and already intimidating." The two friends chuckled as they entered professor Rowan's lab, which was the only brick building on an island with a population of slightly over 1,000 living primarily in bamboo huts.

Professor Rowan sat before a PC, calculating data on Sinnoh's Pokémon when Leo walked in with Dawn. A smile spread on his face as he turned to face the two seventeen year old kids. "Dawn, I've been meaning to speak with you." Dawn took a seat at the table across from her father, listening as he continued. "You have always wanted to be a real Pokémon trainer -and don't think I've forgotten. Dawn I have a gift for you." Leo gave Dawn a wink, suspecting he knew what the gift would be. The professor walked over to his pokétransfer PC, typed in his password then in a few more clicks a pokéball appeared.

When Dawn was younger she'd asked how it is possible for a living Pokémon to be digitally transferred, and to that he said. "It isn't safe for Pokémon to be digitally transferred, if there is a power outage think of what could happen, and the transfer itself isn't a perfected art ... however in the last decade the technology greatly improved, so don't worry kiddo." The professor pressed a button on the pokéball, releasing the Pokémon into the room. Leo and Dawn watched as the Pokémon's form became clear. Dawn prided herself on her knowledge of the numerous sorts of Pokémon; however she had no clue about the Pokémon that appeared before her.

A smile showed on Rowan's face as he watched his adoptive daughter trying to recall the name of the Pokémon standing in front of her. After thinking for another minute Dawn gave up, certain she hadn't met this Pokémon before. "Alright Dad –just tell me what this Pokémon is." Rowan gathered a few thin files, sliding them across the desk to Dawn.

"The Pokémon doesn't live in this part of the world. In fact there are few of them; if not less in general and they live in vastly uninhibited regions. This here is an Azelf." A look of fascination appeared on Dawn's features, only to be echoed by Leo.

"I caught it on my trip to mainland Sinnoh; that's rather unusual, however with that aside –it's your Pokémon now Dawn. Take good care of it."

Slowly Dawn stood and reached her hand toward the small levitating Pokémon. The Pokémon had a smooth blue body with inquisitive golden eyes. It appeared as if the Pokémon would float away, yet it didn't.

Leo had noticed that the Professor was holding his breath. "Is everything okay professor?" Rowan paused for a moment, looking in the direction of Dawn and Azelf, then let out his breath with a slight smile of relief as he began to speak. "From the analysis I conducted whilst the Azelf was in its pokéball, I learned little. Even so, from what I did learn this Pokémon has incredible power, and normally is nearly impossible to catch.

The only reason I caught this Pokémon was because I used a master ball issued to top researchers such as myself." Leo felt awe, whilst Dawn ignored the conversation entirely, keeping her focus on her new Azelf instead.

All Leo could utter was, "Why?" The professor gave Leo a quizzical look. "Why I caught it, or why I decided to let Dawn have the Azelf?" Leo replied in a weak voice. "Both." By now, Dawn had joined her Dad and Leo at the table with Azelf floating directly above her shoulder. "I caught it for the obvious reasons in regard to being a researcher of course. Now Dawn, I want you to have this Azelf instead of just some common Pokémon because I know you're meant for greatness –you told me so when you first arrived on Twinleaf." Leo felt excluded from the conversation. "What do you mean Dawn is meant for greatness?" As he stood, the professor hid his eyes behind the glare of his glasses. "If you want to know go ask her yourself." Leo turned to where he knew Dawn sat, however he saw no sign of her. He thought "_How did she sneak away so quietly_?"


	2. Chapter two: Raging storm

**Chapter two: Raging storm**

Clouds rapidly filled the azure sky above Twinleaf Island. The villagers were already preparing for the fierce weather the winds would bring. Leo watched as the white clouds over his head turned a dark shade of gray, his heart filling with worry over Dawn. Since she slipped away two days ago, Leo, nor anyone else had seen her. Dawn often studied inside the depths of a lush forest located in the center of the Island, but never has she been gone for longer than a day. It surprised Leo that professor Rowan wasn't worried about his adoptive daughter's safety, although Leo knew Dawn's old man well; figuring Rowan must have his reasons. A brisk clasp of thunder cleared Leo's mind. With a heavy sigh, Leo began running back toward his mother's hut. "_Dawn you better be alright_."

Two days ago, without any knowledge of what happened, Dawn ended up in over twenty random locations, each an extreme contrast of the previous. First a jungle, next a dry desert, a snowy mountain, in an ocean, on a beach, in a city, then lastly in a thick corn field. The teleportation occurred every thirty seconds to a minute. After a while Dawn realized the cause of the teleportation –the Azelf. "Stop Azelf, stop using teleportation, let's talk instead!" Dawn felt relief that the Pokémon listened to her. The Azelf playfully floated in a circle around Dawn, succeeding in making her dizzy. A sad look appeared in the Azelf's eyes as it undeniably began to speak.

"But Dawn you must see the world, and I want to show you the world."

"I don't understand, so tell me why?"

"You won't have to ask me after you see it."

"Wow, I had no idea a Pokémon could be so cryptic, although I had no idea a Pokémon could speak either."

"Oh but I am not speaking dear Dawn, I have the ability to project my thoughts into another's mind as well as read your mind."

It took a moment for Dawn to shake off the amazement she felt. The scenery surrounding the brunette began to change, becoming darker, and stormier. City lights appeared smeared in Dawn's eyes as a fast falling rain soaked her. She heard the Azelf's voice in her mind. "Watch carefully, and you'll understand why you're here in this moment."

After little more than a minute, the headlights of over a dozen military trucks created a bright contrast to the storming sky as they rolled through deep puddles of mud. Inside each truck there were over fifteen soldiers, each armed with at least a rifle. Dawn hadn't seen any soldiers prior in her life on Twinleaf. Without having time to articulate her question, Azelf answered it.

"_The world is about to be in the eye of the chaos storm. These men are under the command of mainland Sinnoh's new lead General. This new General is the one who shifted the winds ever slightly enough to change the path of the chaos storm right toward this world and its dimension_."

Twice now the brunette had heard of 'the chaos storm', yet she wasn't sure she knew exactly what it was. A huge port with battleships as far as Dawn could see was the military unit's clear destination. As the trucks neared a distance where Dawn would be perceptible to the drivers, Azelf swirled in the air, and the next thing Dawn knew was that she had no ground beneath her sneakers. Azelf floated in front of the brunette, causing her to follow through the humid air as Azelf's thoughts articulated in her mind.

"_A chaos storm is the result of a world tipping too war off its balance, and unless the balance is somehow restored, a chaos storm will certainly batter the world before causing the world's entire dimension to fade away permanently. Dawn I believe in you, but even so the chaos storm scares me_."

Azelf confessed as it noticeably shivered. The powerful sense of responsibility Dawn remembered feeling when she was a small child without memories fell back on her shoulders so instantly she was sure she'd fall straight into the ocean she was levitating over.


	3. Chapter three: Destructive currents

**Chapter three: Destructive currents**

No one dared step outside into the pounding rain and raging winds with speedily nearing thunder. Leo watched the rapidly darkening sky through the only window in his mother's hut, worrying it wouldn't be long before the bamboo hut would be blown apart. As he felt apprehension about the storm, little did Leo know there were other forces conspiring against his fragile village.

A loud boom echoed throughout Twinleaf Island. Leo's ears rang; all he could do was to try and cover them with both hands when he found himself ducking down on his knees. "_This is the loudest thunder I have ever heard_." Was all Leo had time to think as at least five, six, seven, no eight booms each louder than the next followed.

The storm had made day time into darkness, but the flashes of what Leo thought were lightning strikes illuminated the Island brighter than sunlight. Leo could barely distinguish it, but he knew what he heard along with the thunder. "_Why are people screaming_?" His senses were in overload as his feet propelled him to run, Leo wasn't sure he had control of his body as his legs moved back and forth in what felt like superhuman speed. Before he knew it, Leo saw the sand disappear from under him, to be replaced with dark green grass. "_Why am I running toward the forest where lightning is even more likely to strike_?" A desire to pause and look back at his village perhaps for the last time captivated Leo, but his instinct to survive overpowered his desire.

Professor Rowan learned about the invasion of Twinleaf less than twenty minutes before the fact. There was nowhere to go, nothing he could do. He heard the new 'ruler' of Sinnoh was a ruthless man, but never had he thought Lundi was so barbaric as to brutally conquer a civilian Island through military force all because of the island's political autonomy from Sinnoh's government. Rowan spoke under his breath as he gathered each Pokémon into its pokéball. "I need to find Dawn; at least she should survive through this." Having been a man of science throughout his life, Rowan knew perfectly well that he couldn't save everyone, and that Lundi's troops would be targeting the people, not the Pokémon. After throwing all his occupied pokéballs into a bag, Rowan grabbed two sets of pokégear, before rushing outside, in the middle of a raging storm. Rowan wasn't much of a religious man, but now more than ever he found himself praying for his daughter to be unharmed.

Each loud boom caused professor Rowan to flinch as he ran restlessly through wet leafy branches that scratched against his skin, whilst the soaked grass rustled underneath his shoes. He tried to warn his neighbors about the unexpected attack by Lundi's forces, each time he knocked on a door however, and the inhabitants refused to answer, either because the surrounding ruckus was too loud, or they feared the wind would blow away their fragile doors if they dared open them. Either way, after his feeble attempts, Rowan chose to run to the only place of refuge on the Island –his research lab. "_It's more of a storage basement than a lab, you old man_." Rowan unsuccessfully made an attempt at cheering himself up as he drew nearer to his refuge.

"_This can't be lightning, this isn't lightning, but what is it then_?" Leo felt on the verge of tears as he ran away from the terrifying flames now raging behind his heel, drawing nearer even as his running speed bested that of a professional athlete. "_It's raining like it has never rained before –how are those flames spreading dang it_?" Leo in his heart knew he was doomed to suffer a painful death as he ran for his life. Astonishment spread through Leo's mind as he saw what appeared to be professor Rowan far in the distance ahead. "_Maybe Dawn is okay if her dad is safe_." Leo feared what he saw might have been a mirage, but nonetheless his spirits rose like a phoenix from the ashes.


	4. Chapter four: Calming seas

**Chapter four: Calming seas**

Dawn felt weak and insignificant about her inability to prevent her Island from becoming something that reminded her of glowing golden ore. By no means was what she observed beautiful. Fires were raging in random parts of the vegetated portion of Twinleaf, while the place which she called home positioned along the beach was completely leveled. Rage fuelled Dawn's determination to somehow avenge the destruction of her childhood home, but more so, the likely deaths of all the people she cared about.

Azelf sensed Dawn's pain, but understood her rage would only bring about more suffering. Dawn heard as Azelf echoed it's thoughts into her mind.

"I know how you feel, but I urge you to consider the world as a whole. Remove yourself from feeling like a victim Dawn."

"I'm trying. That's unusual isn't it?"

"Dawn I can't tell you much, but you are different, and that's why you're the chosen one –you've always been."

"For a Pokémon, you sure know a lot!"

"Pokémon tend to know more about the balance of the world than an average human could ever. Let's go Dawn, we have to find the professor - he'll tell you the rest."

The sound of rapid footsteps surprised Rowan, causing him to quicken the pace at which he typed in his secure access ID. A voice echoed with the approaching footsteps, freezing the professor in place as he realized it belonged to Dawn's best friend. "Is that really you professor Rowan? Answer me please!" The professor heard the secure metallic door positioned flatly in the grass slide open. Slowly Rowan stepped forward. "Leo do you know where Dawn is?" The old man hoped against all odds that his daughter had escaped with Leo. A frown creased Leo's young face. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her anywhere for a few days" The professor suspected Dawn's disappearance had something to do with Azelf, now he felt certain of it. "Don't worry about Dawn Leo –have faith."

Azelf had a keen ability at finding people, which amazed Dawn. After Azelf assured the brunette of her father's wellbeing, it became possible for her to function as her depressive state of being became optimistic. "Alright Dawn; are you ready to learn your destiny?"

"I've always been, Aze."

Before Dawn could blink, she stood in the midst of the vegetation she'd been looking at from the sky an instant ago. "_Look Down_." Dawn complied.

There was a carpet of grass camouflaging the door leading to her father's storage facility. "So that's where he must store all his Pokémon." It surprised the brunette that her Azelf had an ability to travel through solid barriers.

Leo sat with a dejected atmosphere about him, until he saw a duel tail wiggle above him. Gazing up, Leo saw Azelf floating above him, the sight of which for some reason made him smile uncontrollably. Rowan noticed Leo's sudden shift in disposition, focusing his eyes to the same point Leo's gaze watched. The professor choked his words out. "Az…zzelf is Dawn with you?" In response the Pokémon floated toward the entrance of the basement, nodding its little head for the professor to unlock the door. The next thing he knew, Rowan watched Dawn's face light up at the sight of him, and Leo further in the basement. "Dad, I'm glad you're alive, and you too Leo." A heartwarming smile was plastered on Dawn's face as she hugged her dad, then Leo. As the three people relished their reunion, Azelf's features darkened. "_Dawn, I'm sorry but you don't have time for this right now_." At Azelf's message, the brunette sobered up, although reluctantly.

"Dad, there isn't much time, and I'll have to leave –soon." She gave a pause before continuing. "Have you heard of 'the balance of the world', and 'chaos storms'?"

"I'm afraid I have, however I'm not an expert. I've tried to deny it, but I suspect I've always known you are the one meant to restore the world."

All Dawn knew was the she must fix the world. "But how do I rebalance the world?"

"By gathering Palkia, who's in charge of space, Dialga, who controls time, and Giratina the Pokémon controlling dimensions … together their power is enough to restore the world to a perfectly balanced state. I do not know the repercussions of rebalancing the world, but I'm certain a world safe from chaos storms and without merciless men like Lundi is worth it."

"What's so special about me though? Can't someone else gather three Pokémon –perhaps an experienced Pokémon master?"

"It's not so simple Dawn. You don't choose to save the world, the world chooses you."

"Fair enough … wait I don't even know where those Pokémon are, also how in heck am I supposed to 'gather' them?"

"To find them you have a guide, Azelf. To gather them, well you'll have to learn for yourself because frankly I haven't a slightest idea, but there is a researcher I know who specializes in the study of the guardians, opposes Lundi and lives in Celestic Town –here." Quickly, Rowan searched his bag for pokégear, finding it, Rowan handed the gear to his daughter. "Hold on Dawn, I have something else you'll find useful." In a safe there were a few rare master balls Rowan gathered over the years for being a top researcher of Pokémon evolutions and legends. "Here's my entire master ball collection –please use it wisely Dawn."

"Thank you for this." Trying to keep stoic, Dawn continued. "I will, and I guess this is goodbye then…" Dawn spun around, after placing the five master balls she received into her black backpack. As she walked toward the exit, Dawn could hear Leo's footsteps following her own.

Leo continued to follow Dawn as she made her way down to the seashore. Finally having had enough of Leo's persistence, the brunette paused, speaking in a harsh tone without looking at the blond young man. "Why are you trailing me Leo?"

"I'm not trailing you, I'm going to help you in any way I can."

"You are not coming with me!"

"I don't care if you don't want me to help, because this is as much my problem as yours. Azelf you agree with me, don't you?" The Pokémon gave a big nod, surprising Dawn, whilst causing Leo to let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that means you can come along Leo; don't get yourself killed though." The young man smiled at Azelf, silently thanking it.


	5. Chapter five: Endless space

**Chapter five: Endless space**

The first few times Leo experienced teleportation he felt a mixture of fear and excitement, but mostly he just couldn't stop talking about the experience. For the last four days Azelf had been teleporting with Leo and Dawn to locations where it sensed remnants of Palkia's presence. "_Dawn it is unusual that there are this many places with Palkia's remnants, it's almost as if someone scattered them all over the place to slow us down_." Luckily only one location remained; it was a place Azelf felt apprehensive about. A few days ago Dawn told Leo about Azelf's ability to communicate with her, of which at first he was skeptical, but after observing the trainer interact with her Pokémon his skepticism faded. "_Be careful, the place where we are about to go is an underground facility near Eterna city in Sinnoh_."

Dawn closed her eyes, grasping Leo's hand for Azelf's ability to affect him as well. As her vision adjusted to dim fluorescent lighting, the Pokémon trainer noted how clinical the facility appeared. Every wall was perfectly white along with the ceiling and floor. Heavy doors were spread along each wall with the whole facility resembling a giant maze. Azelf began to float forward, leading the way. With no one in sight, Leo decided it would be safe to whisper.

"This place is creepy, like the hospital in that horror movie we watched when we were kids."

"Are you regretting having to accompany me?" Dawn gave an exasperated look as she kept up with Azelf.

"I don't regret my decision. I admit I'm a little scared though –aren't you?" Leo didn't understand how Dawn could be brave in light of everything that has happened in the last week. "_Jeez I'm the guy and I'm scared out of my mind_."

"Well maybe I would be if I didn't have so much hanging on my shoulders –although it's not likely!" Dawn gave Leo a quirky grin before syncing back into a highly focused disposition.

Suddenly Azelf gave a pause, then spun around to face Leo and Dawn. "_Don't make a sound_." A purple haze surrounded the handle of the door before vanishing as the door cracked open. "_Be ready to fight. I sensed Palkia's location, however you'll need a security card, and iris identification to get in –I'm going to take out the guards, you and Leo focus on obtaining security clearance_." Dawn took a deep breath to clear her mind of doubt. A week ago she'd consider what Azelf asked of her impossible, but now she felt an almost supernatural confidence in her abilities.

Azelf became invisible as it floated inside, instantly attacking an unsuspecting guard, and distracting the other three. Dawn motioned for Leo to crouch down as low as possible whilst moving past the doorway in search of cover. A white desk with a PC atop caught the brunette's attention as a perfect cover. Two of the guards were down, with the remaining two unaware of the face of their enemy. Dawn heard the voice of one guard grumbling into a radio device before being abruptly caught off. "Backup! I demand backup! The sector has been breached. Hurry…" If Dawn felt worried she didn't show it as she awaited the perfect opportunity to strike. Leo's state of mind was the exact opposite of Dawn's, sweat streamed from his forehead, and he had the constant urge to bite his fingernails. Without warning Dawn dashed out from cover, her eyes focused on only one thing. The final guard only saw a smear as she ran past him. With a trembling hand, the guard aimed his gun at the rapidly moving target, managing two shots before falling to the ground in sudden unconsciousness. Dawn sensed the rush of residual wind grazing through her flowing raven hair as she ran, not daring to stop.

Leo hadn't a clue as to where Dawn had run off to; even so he gave a sigh of relief. "_At least she didn't get shot_." Regaining his composure, Leo switched on the PC. After attempting to login for five minutes, Leo resigned himself to try and search the guards for a security card. Whilst the blond searched franticly Azelf observed with a glint of amusement. "_Leo don't you know lowly security guards don't have the clearance to access Palkia's cell_."

"How am I supposed to know that?" He shouted, before realizing the voice came from inside his head.

An intense feeling of urgency carried Dawn forward as she recalled some of what her father told her. The pokégear transmitter was already in the palm of the girl's hand as she dialed Rowan's number, praying he would pick up. Two, three, four rings before her gray haired father's face became visible on the transmitter's screen.

"I don't have much time dad."

"I'm listening."

"The researcher from Celestic Town that you mentioned –tell me more about that person." Dawn slowed, positioning herself behind a wall when she heard voices echoing from further down the hall.

"We only met once. We met seven months ago at a conference over chaos storm theory … anyway Cynthia did tell me she had a plan on how to expose 'unethical research' in some underworld organization."

A light bulb lit up in Dawn's head. "I don't know for sure dad, but maybe she followed through with the plan … it's just a hunch though."

"Hold on a second! What do you mean?"

"I'm in 'that' organization's facilities right now –there isn't time to explain."

Before Rowan could utter another syllable, his daughter disconnected her transmitter; leaving her father incredibly worried. "It won't be long now." Dawn muttered under her breath as she geared up to rush head first into the line of fire.

"Hold on."

Leo watched Dawn almost jump out of her skin as she spun around. "Shhh it's only me." Having futilely searched the unconscious guards, Leo decided to steal a black suit off one sleeping guard. He debated on whether to take the guard's gun, but in the end decided it would be safer to have a gun. "Here you go." Leo handed the gun to his friend. For a moment Dawn hesitated to take the gun, for only a moment. Sliding the safety on, Dawn released the magazine, checking if it's loaded. Leo was astonished at his friend's disturbing familiarity with the cold metallic weapon. As she looked up, the brunette saw the frightened expression on Leo's features aiming at her. "I practiced target shooting with dad twice a week … it is a hobby of mine." It scared Leo even more as he heard the girl's joyful voice, as if shooting lethal weapons was a normal everyday occurrence. Dawn's voice broke through Leo's thoughts. "Stay here. I'm going in, and when it's clear I'll signal for you." As the girl progressed into the research plant, Leo watched her back with a million thoughts rushing through his brain. "_You aren't going to kill anyone –are you_?"


	6. Chapter six: Retribution's cost

**Chapter six: Retribution's cost **

Dawn's intention was to wound and disarm anyone in her path; however the sight before her changed her plan. An armed man wearing a white lab coat by the looks of it in his forties stood pointing his gun at a much younger looking woman who also wore a lab coat. She heard the man's words as she hid behind a rectangular container.

"You think you are clever do you? Well I've been on to your little scheme for the past two months. I have been waiting for you to do something incriminating, and now that I have proof of it –its bye bye for you!"

To Dawn it was obvious the scientist would kill the young researcher. She saw as his finger rested heavily upon the trigger. "_At least they are the only ones in here. Alright Dawn it's time for you to do something_!"

Feeling the gun grasped firmly in her right palm, the brunette cleared her mind of all protruding thoughts. The dark blonde female researcher appeared notably stoic in what might have been her last moments.

Cynthia knew more about the topics surrounding the balance of the world than any other researcher on the planet even at her young age of twenty. From reliable sources in the metropolis of Jubilife City, the blonde researcher had learned of General Lundi's plan to capture the guardians of the world. Having succeeded at being recruited as one of Lundi's scientists because of her extended knowledge of the Pokémon the General was after; Cynthia secured a high clearance position to study the abilities of the captured Palkia. "_All this effort goes for nothing I guess_." Cynthia sighed as she closed her eyes shut, resigning herself to a certain fate.

Wisely, the brunette aimed straight at the man's gun. Releasing the safety, Dawn fired two rounds; the first sending the man's gun flying into the air as it released a single round into the tiled floor, the second lunged itself in his shoulder. Dawn wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead with the back of her free hand. The man stood as if nothing happened. His words sent a chill down the brunette's spine.

"This just can't be easy can it?"

"It shouldn't be –taking a life never should!" She heard herself say as she revealed herself.

"What would you know about taking a life little girl?" He stated whilst raising I knife to the young woman's neck at a hurried speed.

"Apparently a lot more than you do." Dawn quietly stated at the same moment as her right arm outstretching to its full length unflinchingly fired every remaining round in rapid succession into the deranged man. "_I killed a person_?" Dawn felt her knees give in from under her, collapsing to the floor with her entire body shaking. "_I didn't have a choice! He was going to kill her!_" The next thing she knew, Leo was crutching down beside her, relieved that she wasn't the one shot, yet frightened by her actions. Cynthia felt dizzy as she stood motionlessly going over everything that happened. "_Who is the girl that shot him_?" Regaining her composure, Cynthia rushed to where she'd last seen the gun wielding brunette. Seeing the girl shaking on the floor with a security agent trying to comfort Cynthia became confused. "_Why would one of their agents be helping an unauthorized rogue? … Could they be like me_?" Softly, Cynthia cleared her throat to get the young agent's attention. Leo ignored the blonde woman entirely as he focused on getting his words through to Dawn. "Snap out of it! I don't know if what you did was the right thing to do, but I think I would have done the same –and failed." Seeing as Leo ignored her, Cynthia chose to ignore him just the same as she tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him what you did was right! That guy deserved worse."

Hearing the young woman's voice assured Dawn more than she thought possible. "I'm glad you're alright." A small smile appeared on Dawn's face as she lifted herself up.

Leo already disliked the female scientist Dawn had become what he considered a murderer to save. He couldn't keep the spite out of his voice as he spoke. "Don't listen to her, she's one of them! If she's grunt of Lundi's –she's an enemy of mine." As Cynthia was about to defend her alignment, Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly hushing her as she spoke in Cynthia's stead.

"Leo I'd like to introduce you to Cynthia –a family friend and invaluable ally."

The young man was surprised. "You're telling me you know each other?"

"We've only just met … but she should have the proper clearance to access Palkia, and once more she is an expert on the guardian Pokémon."

Leo was taken aback. "Okay, I'd be only a hindrance if I tried to refute everything you've told me."

"Cynthia that's Leo's way of saying he welcomes you."

"I've figured that much."

It didn't take long for Cynthia to lead her new acquaintances to where Palkia was imprisoned by powerful machines preventing it from bending space to free itself. "There might be a few more researchers inside." Cynthia warned, causing Leo to instinctively slip the gun he felt certain he couldn't wield into Dawn's hand. "We're ready." Dawn plainly stated, watching as Cynthia unlocked the multiple securities on the door. Inside the chamber the lighting was darker than in the rest of the building. A lone figure stood operating the machine binding Palkia. "Let the Pokémon go –now!" Dawn demanded as she approached the scientist with a gun pointing at him, a grizzly expression paving her features. "I can't do that little one." Anger swelled up inside the brunette's heart, but before she could act, Cynthia had past her, snatching the gun out of her hand in the process. "_Wow she's fast_." The blonde woman took no time to rest as she neared the scientist, pointing the gun at him whilst demanding for him to get down to the floor. "_What is she doing_?" Dawn was about to continue her pondering, when she heard the ferocity in Cynthia's words.

"You! Out of all the despicable people working here on a project that is an abomination to our world, you are the worst!" Dawn knew it wasn't her business, but she had to ask.

"Why?"

Cynthia let out a breath to quench her rage at least for the moment. "Most of the people working here are participating in this project for one of two reasons. One –they're after the money, or two –they're after the potential fame of a new discovery … not him though. I observed his actions whilst working here, and guess what I found out!"

Dawn winced as she didn't like where this was going. "Please tell me."

"This demon used Pokémon and humans in immoral experiments, illegal experiments even by Lundi's standard! He tried to recreate the guardians' abilities synthetically, then tested them on every type of Pokémon.

After succeeding at making a set ability relatively functional even in a weak form he continued to test it on people who opposed Lundi's rule behind Lundi's back … at the cost of hundreds of Pokémon's lives, and at least fifteen humans. Cynthia's rage became eclipsed by her sadness as she continued.

"Their deaths were certainly not peaceful! The ability to travel through dimensions caused parts of the subject's body to disappear into another dimension … if they were lucky they disappeared entirely, and I think you both can imagine what messing with time can do!"

"Cynthia he is a murderer of the worst kind, but killing him when he isn't a threat to your or anyone else's life is also murder. Don't become a murderer; give me the gun please." Slowly Dawn made her way toward a now teary-eyed Cynthia. The younger girl knew logic wouldn't work on the long haired blonde with light gray eyes sparkling from all her tears. "_I can only win her over through emotion … not my strong point –but I must_."

"Please Cynthia we've only just met, but somehow I know you don't want to be a killer! If you want him to die let him do it himself!"

The idea had never occurred to the gray-eyed woman. "You … you're right. I don't trust him with the gun though."

"Hand me the gun. Trust me Cynthia, listen to your heart." A weeping Cynthia handed the gun to the brunette with eyes the color of sapphires before collapsing into her arms. "Shhh its okay." Dawn began to feel awkward at the intense display of emotion.

The entire spectacle caused Leo to go through a spectrum of emotions ranging from rage toward the coldhearted scientist, to a tinge of jealousy toward Cynthia. "_Life is more complicated than I'd like. I wish the world was in balance so I could be enjoying life at Twinleaf, and enjoying Dawn's somewhat rare smiles_."

Now that she had control of the situation, and Cynthia had become relatively calm, Dawn ordered the despicable man to free the Palkia. Oddly enough he followed her orders this time. A gigantic metallic door the size a building five floors tall folded upward as sparks fell, vanishing before reaching bottom. Shortly afterward the Pokémon known as a deity in legends became visible. Dawn audibly gulped, as did the rest of the people present. "Free it of those restraints." The man did as told. Reluctantly Cynthia stepped away from the comfort of Dawn's arms, watching as the brunette took a rare master ball out of her bag, bouncing it in her hand as she walked toward the Pokémon with an aura of total confidence. "I believe in you!" Cynthia cheered, feeling unsure of why she did so. Hearing Cynthia, Leo joined in. "You are the one Dawn, you are meant for this!" The wind speed went from zero to a raging gust storm as Palkia streamed a powerful pinkish blast, obliterating a portion of the roof, and penetrating the soil all the way to its surface.

After having spent an extensive amount of time inside the protective walls of the facility the trio was stunned by what the pigment of the sky looked like with a blackish purple tint. Dawn knew Palkia would escape if she did nothing. As much as she wanted to free the Pokémon –it wasn't an option. The ground disappeared from underneath the brunette's feet. At first Dawn thought the torrent of wind had swept her into the air, however she quickly noticed how she was in control of her levitation. "_Azelf you've been with me all along haven't you_?"

"_So you finally notice Dawny_?"

"_Yes Azelf, and don't call me that_!"

"_Okay_."

"_Don't 'okay' me, why didn't you help us when we needed you_?"

"_You are more than capable of dealing with the challenges you face. Dawn if I did everything instead of you, then what's the purpose of having a chosen one such as you? Like your friends suggested –have faith in yourself_."

Palkia flew up, heading for the exit it created. Dawn felt the energy surrounding Palkia as she flew dangerously close to it. "_Here goes everything_." Clicking the center of the pokéball to expand it, Dawn aimed at Palkia while calculating the speed and time ratio it'd take to catch the guardian. The speed the master ball flew at was impeccable. Piercing through the air current, the ball defied physics as it expanded a crimson color field around Palkia before compressing the Pokémon into the ball. Dawn gave a heavy sigh as she watched the ball fall back to the surface. "_I can't let it break from the impact_." Dawn thought as she flew down, fighting the opposing current of air. Fingertips brushed against the ball, failing to grasp it as the wind blew it in yet another direction. "Noooooooo!" She shouted as she landed in an almost bone shattering collision between her feet and the floor. "This was all for nothing! What now?" Tears began to swell up in Dawn's blue eyes. Had she failed?

Having watched the brunette's entire encounter with the godly Pokémon, Cynthia and Leo both saw as the pokéball neared the ground with Dawn giving her all to catch it as she flew down along with the ball. Whilst Leo remained a motionless spectator, Cynthia realized the significance of that one pokéball. Never having been much of an athlete, Cynthia doubted her ability to be of any use, but nevertheless by taking into account the shape of the underground building, she ran in the direction she predicted the wind should blow next. Hearing the brunette's not so pleasant collision with the ground caused Cynthia to be temporarily distracted. As she looked up, Cynthia saw the ball less than seven feet from the top of her head. To protect herself from a painful head injury the blonde woman reached her arm out with an open palm, jumping up to catch the ball. "_Ouch I caught it_."

Hearing Dawn's sobs a distance away, Cynthia's body fell into motion as she rushed toward the teenage girl.

"I got it! The ball."

"What?" Dawn stated whilst giving Cynthia a blank stare.

"Here you go, and you haven't really introduced yourself."

"Oh right; I'm Dawn, professor Rowan's daughter." The blue-eyed girl stated as she placed the ball in her pants pocket.

"That's a nice name. You already know mine, but for the sake of it –my name is Cynthia Denton, I'm your father's acquaintance by career … and hopefully your friend."

As she shook Cynthia's hand in a firm handshake, Dawn found herself smiling profoundly, which garnered Cynthia's smile in return. "Of course you are … my friend that is." Only then did Dawn remember about the malevolent scientist she prevented Cynthia from killing. Looking away from Cynthia to where she had last remembered seeing the scientist, Dawn was surprised to notice a large piece of roof laying at the exact location. "He's dead."

"What?"

"The guy you wanted to kill –he got what he deserved … although a trial would have been nice."

"Thank you for stopping me from murdering a person Dawn."

"Anytime –but not really."


	7. Chapter seven: Destiny unbound

**Chapter seven: Destiny unbound **

Leo stood watching Dawn and Cynthia, a feeling of uselessness overtaking him. "_Everyone we have to escape. There isn't much time before Lundi's soldiers infiltrate this sector_." The trio sensed Azelf's message, turning to face the materializing Pokémon. Dawn and Cynthia were the first to dash up toward Azelf followed by Leo. As they stood in Azelf's energy field they felt the blue energy field wrap around them, before the scenery instantly shifted.

"_This is one of the few places remaining on this earth that haven't yet been touched by the edges of the disparaging chaos storm. Enjoy you're brief moments of peace, but remember time isn't on our side_." Soft sand shifted under Dawn's sneakers as she walked along a beachside so similar to the one on Twinleaf Island. The breeze felt gentle against everyone's face unlike the scourging winds in the areas affected by the chaos storm. Finding a comfortable place to occupy, Dawn sat down on the sand, watching as small waves washed against the seashore. Shortly, Leo and Cynthia joined the brunette as each sat to one of Dawn's sides. Azelf's words washed over the trio. "_Now that you have Palkia what's your plan Dawn_?" So everyone would know her thoughts Dawn spoke up. "We have to find the other two guardians, and Azelf here can find them."

Cynthia broke into the conversation. "Hold on why do you say two?"

"Because we have Palkia."

"But there are three more Pokémon that are needed to restore the world."

"How is that possible? My dad told me there were three, so did Azelf."

"Maybe Rowan doesn't know about the fourth one, a select fraction of scientists do; however why wouldn't Azelf know?"

The Pokémon heard the entire conversation, feeling slightly guilty about saying nothing of the fourth Pokémon. "_Dawn the fourth Pokémon is normally impossible to capture because it lives outside the dimension it was born in_."

"There are four guardians. Palkia, Giratina, Dialga and the creator Arceus –the fourth guardian."

"_Arceus appears after you've gathered the other three_." All the new information was clouding Dawn's min with thoughts on how to proceed. Before she knew it, Dawn ordered Azelf. "Now! Azelf search for Arceus. Use your power; I have a strange feeling in the back of my mind." The Pokémon once again materialized into its physical form; however the energy field around it appeared unstable, as if it would explode at any moment. As Azelf searched, the trio watched harmless puffy white clouds begin to grow and turn a darker shade just beyond the horizon. "Azelf hurry we don't have time!" Leo was the first to see what looked like hundreds of little whirlwinds grow exponentially as the wind became fierce and the tide grew. "We can't stay here, run!" Seeing what Leo stared at in total stillness, Dawn tapped on Cynthia's shoulder, pointing at the rapidly approaching tide before grasping the blonde's hand in her own, then pulling Cynthia up.

As they ran, Leo managed to be in the front of the group, whilst Cynthia was at the back trying to keep up with Dawn. The only one that remained was Azelf, who continued to search for Arceus uninterrupted by the deadly change in weather, and one hundred feet tall wave rapidly approaching the beach. Leo continued to run without looking back, unsure if the other two were still behind him. Like Leo, Dawn was giving her all to escape the wave. "_I can't die here and now … then what about the world_?" She thought she wouldn't dare stop, however when she noticed the warmth of Cynthia's hand was absent from her own, instantly the blue-eyed girl spun around as she found herself running straight for an imminent death. Seeing Cynthia on the sand as the wave covered the horizon, momentarily making it appear as night broke Dawn's heart. The next thing she knew, Dawn was next to Cynthia, only inches away "Cynthia it'll be okay." Dawn heard the words escape her throat before everything became dark, and a deathly coldness prickled at her like a thousand needles.


	8. Chapter eight: Luminous resolve

**Chapter eight: Luminous resolve **

As the tsunami made contact with Dawn's skin, she felt its coolness engulf her body. Azelf's ability honed on Arceus, and in the same instant instantly expended a blue energy field around the diameter that surrounded it. With the strain of using such a consuming amount of power, Azelf barely had enough strength left to teleport such a wide radius in light of the disruption caused by the chaos storm.

Cynthia's gray eyes and Leo's blues were the first things the brunette saw when she regained consciousness. "Am I alive?" Both friends responded with the same answer. "We think so." Looking left to right, Dawn noticed how the environment she was now in vastly contrasted with her previous location. "Did Azelf save us?" Cynthia gazed at the Pokémon's unconscious figure sprawled on a rocky surface. "I believe so. It used up all of its energy teleporting us here, and I'm thankful it saved us." Leo joined in. "It might be a good idea to return Azelf to its pokéball so it can rest. Ah and before it passed out I swear I heard it tell us something important." After using Azelf's pokéball to return it inside, Dawn turned to Leo, nodding for him to continue.

"Both of you were unconscious, but Azelf said … Arceus the diamond color Pokémon with arcs of gold surrounding it –is inside a chamber somewhere in this cave. Other than that, Arceus is in captivity, and Lundi is here too."

"We don't have time to waste then. Listen, both of you should stay behind me and focus on freeing Arceus." Dawn gave a meaningful pause as she drawled. "I'll take care of Lundi, understood?" Both friends nodded simultaneously. "_They both despise what he did, especially Leo … because of what Lundi ordered to be done to our village, but I can't have them get in the way only to end up dead –I guess I care too much_."

There were dozens of tunnels to choose from. With strengthened resolve, Dawn followed the one furthest to the left as her instincts guided her. The darkness inside the tunnel rendered it impossible to see which way she was headed. "_Do I have anything bright_?" The brunette unzipped her bag, finding a soaked pokeradio transmitter. After shaking the piece of technology whilst switching it on and off, Dawn managed to get the backlight to switch on. Leo's voice echoed from behind. "Do you see what's ahead?" Dawn gave a quick reply as she continued walking through the wide tunnel. "More tunnel. Hey are you already giving up on me now?" A quick surge of anger passed through the blond man. "I wouldn't dream of it!" Dawn frowned. "Not so loud, the echo from your voice might cause those sharp rocks hanging above you to fall right on top of you." The girl's warning succeeded in hushing the young man.

Nearing the end of the tunnel, Dawn felt a powerful sense of anticipation urging her to continue. Soon the group could hear the roaring of a machine grow louder as they neared the upcoming chamber, quickly overshadowing the sound of water dripping from the rocks within the cave. Dawn still had her loaded gun packed safely into a pocket hanging on her belt with the safety on. "_I wonder if it will even be of any use. I've never met him before yet we're already enemies_." The echoing from a powerful growl coming from inside the chamber momentarily stopped Dawn in her tracks. "Be ready you guys, Arceus is in there, so Lundi is probably in there also."

Dashing forth, Dawn felt the breeze against her as she entered the chamber, but before she could stop she took a single glimpse of the titanic Pokémon imprisoned in multicolored energy fields streaming from a huge metallic platform. Everything went white in Dawn's eyes after glimpsing at the diamond-skinned Arceus and hearing a man's vaguely familiar voice nearing her.

"I've been waiting for you to show up; though honestly I didn't think you would make it this far!"

Dawn's head continued spinning.

"Come now don't give up after having come this far. After all, what kind of 'chosen one' would you be then?"

Gradually Dawn recognized the man. "Lundi?"

"Well its General Lundi to you. Wait; have we met?"

Leo and Cynthia were surprised to find the chamber devoid of people, particularly Dawn. Only a gigantic Pokémon remained in the chamber. Quickly Cynthia rushed up to a terminal at a far left corner of the cavern, instantly beginning to hack into the system. "This PC controls those barriers. It'll take me a while to disable them, so go look for Dawn, Leo."

The brunette found herself standing in a lab thriving with strange familiarity. The tall bearded man with a perfectly trimmed head of mostly black hair, with sparse strikes of grey stood motionlessly watching Dawn's reaction. "_I've never been here before, but why then does this feel so incredibly familiar_?"

"Oh but you have been here before. Take a close look at this place."

Reluctantly, the girl complied. There were hundreds of human-sized tubes, a few still filled with murky water, but most cracked or severely damaged.

"Hold on."

As Dawn opened her eyes, she noticed an instant change. The dark lab became lighted, then like a reverse motion video, the tubes that were cracked instantly had the thousands of pieces of broken glass connect together, creating an undamaged structure. In another blink the tubes were no longer empty; instead they were filled with humans as far as the eye could see.

"I'll give you one more chance Dawn. Now tell me, what is this place?"

"I have no idea –a human cloning facility?"

"Close, but I mean in a more personal sense; what is this place to you?"

"Nothing … or perhaps an answer."

"You're getting warmer. An answer to what?"

"To … to why I exist; to my origin."

"That is correct, which again is more than I expected from you. I think I've largely underestimated you Dawn."

"Keep talking Lundi, or I'll have to end this."

"Wow, hold it; before you get all violent. I'll explain." Lundi stated as he walked over to another tubular capsule. "You aren't the original chosen one, no –you were created as a sort of failsafe."

"Created by whom?"

"Not me I assure you! Creating a threat such as you is an opposition to my personal interest." A cold look appeared on Lundi's face as he spoke.

"My men haven't been able to find the ones responsible. All we could salvage was how all this equipment is used, and why. Dawn you're a very lucky girl, considering all this was built just to create you –and then only to have you destroyed in the end!"

A frown creased Dawn's features as she tried to remain composed, even with her entire world being flipped upside down inside her heart. "Who is the original 'chosen one'?"

"Why Dawn that person is me of course. How else could I have captured Arceus the uniting guardian, and Palkia the guardian of space?"

"I believe you and this is where it ends." Calmly Dawn took flowing strides as she neared Lundi; her lips forming into a confident leer. The safety had already been switched off by the time unexpectedly; Dawn pointed her automatic at him, releasing round after round.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Lundi retorted. The bullets had stopped short of penetrating his body. A field of dark color energy formed around him in a mist as the General lunched himself at Dawn. Before he could hit her, Dawn managed to doge at the last instant.

"Don't you know the 'chosen one' has abilities of his own?" He stated as energy beams circled around him with the intention of being flung at the girl. On reflex Dawn grabbed the pokéball with Palkia inside from her bag, releasing the Pokémon to fight beside her.

"Let's see who Palkia chooses to obey, shall we!" Lundi yelled as he aimed the energy beams at the girl before flinging them at her.

"Palkia remember not who is the original 'chosen one' –it doesn't matter. Look into our hearts and see which one of us wants to restore the world!" All Dawn could do at the moment was shut her eyes tightly. A blinding white light became visible even through her tightly shut eyelids. "_Is this where it ends_?" Not a moment too soon, Lundi let out a gasp, growling at the pain he felt. Next Palkia itself growled even louder than the man. A stillness filled the abandoned laboratory as smoke from the explosions gradually dissipated. Dawn blinked a few times, for the first time noticing how her entire body trembled.

After a few seconds Dawn saw the whole parameter with like clarity. Palkia stood gallantly completely unharmed whilst Lundi lay seemingly unconscious on his back. "_Now how do I get out of here? There isn't much time_." Looking up at Palkia, Dawn requested. "Thank you for saving me Palkia. I need to get back to my friends and Arceus, so is there anything you can do?" The Pokémon gave a few loud growls, before staring directly at the girl's backpack. It took only a moment for her to figure out what Palkia meant. "You're saying I should let Azelf help me, aren't you?" Palkia bobbed its head in what seemed like a nod. "Thanks Palkia. You may seem like a dangerous Pokémon at first, but you definitely have a good heart."


	9. Chapter nine: Renaissance in ruin

**Chapter nine: Renaissance in ruin**

Leo gave up searching for Dawn like Cynthia ordered, instead he took a seat on the flattest rock he could find, and marveled at Arceus' majestic elegance. "_Where the heck could she be? She was right in front of me then bam and she disappears_."

Cynthia spent over thirty minutes attempting to hack the PC in order to release Arceus, having made progress in only the last few minutes. "_God I'm worried about you Dawn. I'm glad Azelf is with you._"

Before she knew it, Dawn stood inside the same cave they found Arceus. She noticed how Cynthia was busy typing at the terminal and how Leo sat quietly doing nothing but admiring the godly Arceus. "Hey guys I'm glad to see you two!" The brunette yelled, dismissing the potential danger of doing so. Having a single string of code remaining to type, as much as Cynthia wanted to turn around to see Dawn's face; she resisted. Clicking the final character in the code, Cynthia heard the sound of the metallic energy field generator switching off.

Unlike the violence Palkia expressed after being freed, Arceus did the exact opposite by remaining still. Dawn wasn't sure whether she should catch Arceus. "Listen to me! Arceus I need your help in restoring the world so please don't leave!" Cynthia ran up beside Dawn, laying a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder as she explained.

"If we are to believe in the legends, then Arceus is the guardian that has the ability to peacefully unite the other three guardians who are normally in conflict against each other. I believe if the 'chosen one' asks Arceus to call for the remaining two guardians –Arceus will obey."

The slightest hint of a smile appeared on Dawn's features as she was on the verge requesting Arceus' help. "_This will finally be over. The chaos storm will end_." Before she could call out to the Pokémon, a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from talking. Cynthia whispered in Dawn's ear in a soft but shaky voice.

"Hold on. You might think everything will be okay after you do this, but that's exactly where you are wrong."

"You're scaring me Cynthia."

"It's not my intention. I care about you and you deserve to know the consequences for the 'chosen one' who rebalances the world before you make your choice. I am the only one right now who knows the truth."

"I'm afraid, but I believe in the truth so please tell me."

"It's as hard for me to tell you as it is for you to hear it." Cynthia wrapped both arms around Dawn's neck in an attempt to comfort her as she continued.

"A rebalanced world will have no evil, no sin, and all the thoughts and memories of every single person in the world will be completely different. We'll stop being ourselves! It is said in legend that after rebalancing the world the 'chosen one' must cease to exist completely if he or she doesn't correspond with the newly created world."

Dawn's heart almost gave out at Cynthia's words. No longer sure she wanted to rebalance the world; the brunette sank in Cynthia's arms with eyes shut.

"I'll be with you to the end no matter what choice you make, but to be honest –neither choice could truly make me happy."

"Clearly I feel the same way Cynthia." Picking herself up, Dawn untangled from Cynthia's arms, turning around to face the concerned blonde woman with powerful resolve. "I've made my decision, and I don't think I can change my own fate, but I promise you with everything I have that at least you and the entire Island of Twinleaf will keep your thoughts and memories. Twinleaf can be the one place where the old world is remembered." Tears formed in Dawn's blue eyes. "After all, how else are there such accurate legends to foretell of things like chaos storms, and the coming of 'a chosen one'?"

"I don't think you should tell Leo about this –he'll only try to get in the way."

"And you won't?"

"It's not that I don't want to. Ugh … it's just that I respect your decision and as much as it pains me, I understand the significance of your actions."

"I'm about to go then." Dawn let go of Cynthia as she turned, slowly making her way toward Arceus, and leaving a tearing Cynthia in her wake.

"Wait before you go, make me another promise."

Dawn resisted turning around, worried she'd change her mind. "Alright, what promise?"

"Promise me I'll see you again."

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as she debated making a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. "I promise you'll see me again one day –but I don't know for how long. Goodbye Cynthia." Dawn gave a wave of her hand before ascending to face Arceus with Azelf appearing alongside her.

After a few moments had passed, Cynthia watched Dawn disappear along with Arceus and Palkia; however Azelf remained floating with a sorrowful expression evident in its eyes. "Azelf you aren't my Pokémon, but please teleport me to wherever Dawn is right now!" The Pokémon hesitated for a while, but finally agreed. "_I'll take both you and Leo to see the restoration of this world_." The young man hearing Azelf's thoughts awoke from his daydream, knowing only that this whole thing would soon finally be over.

Arceus stood along with Dawn and Palkia on a far-reaching plateau. A purely white energy with a sparkly shine engulfed the entire area as Arceus let out a resonating screech, calling forth Giratina and Dialga. In less than an instant the two guardians appeared as if being summoned. Dawn shut her eyes as she mustered up the words she had to say.

"I've gathered every one of you because this world is in jeopardy, and you are the only ones that can restore it. Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Arceus … I ask you to restore the world to balance –but leave Cynthia, Leo and Twinleaf the way they are now. Please don't change that!" The four Pokémon flew in unison, following Arceus' lead as it circled the center of the mountain valley, creating a swirling beam of energy piercing the sky and earth. Dawn felt energy she never knew she had flow from within her into the swirling beam, causing a blinding light to emit from the beam until suddenly it vanished along with the four guardians, leaving Dawn panting on the ground as she tried to stand up, suddenly feeling lightheaded and exhausted. "_So that was it? The world is in balance then_."

Seeing Dawn's unsteady walk, both Leo and Cynthia rushed up to her, each supporting her as she pressed forward. "Hey Cynthia looks like I'm okay after all. You are still Cynthia, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Cynthia failed at hiding the sadness in her smile.

"What's wrong? D… do I get to keep that last promise after all?"

"Sort of."

"Then I'm glad." Dawn smiled despite, her growing fatigue. Leo's sudden stop surprised Dawn as she watched him back away slowly. "What's wrong?"

The young man attempted to sound unfazed. "Azelf is teleporting you again, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." Dawn replied as she felt her consciousness fade.

"Then why are you fading? I can see through you Dawn!"

Raising her left hand to eye level, Dawn saw the rocks on the ground, her hand almost entirely transparent. "_I guess Lundi was right. Cynthia I don't correspond with this new world after all –but at least you guys remain yourselves; so I am happy_." The last thing Dawn saw was Leo's grief stricken face, and Cynthia's unexplainable expression that showed profound sadness, yearning, and an urge to do or say something she couldn't grasp before Dawn's time ran out.

"_I promise you'll see me again one day_."

**THE END**


End file.
